This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree which was selected from a population of seedlings resulting from a planned cross between the varieties Lady Williams (unpatented chance seedling discovered in Western Australia) and Golden Delicious (unpatented chance seedling discovered in the State of West Virginia). The crosses were made in 1973 by John Cripps, Senior Research Officer, Western Australia Department of Agriculture at the Stoneville Horticultural Research Centre in Western Australia.
The new seedling variety first fruited in 1979 and was subsequently selected for propagation and further testing. Second, third and fourth generation trees have now borne fruit. It since has been recognized and selected as a new and improved apple variety which is distinctive from its parents as well as from all other apple varieties. The variety produces medium to large oblong-conical, uniquely flavored apples with a streaked red over-color on a yellow-green background which mature in late May to early June in Western Australia. It has not fruited in the United States. Its distinctive features include:
1. A spreading growth form and habit. Not as upright in growth habit as its sister seedling variety Cripps cultivar. PA0 2. Low winter chilling requirements. PA0 3. The ability to flower and fruit precociously and set fruit on one-year old upright growth. No tendency toward biennial bearing has been noted. PA0 4. Fruit having high tolerance to sunburn and a medium thick skin which neither cracks nor is prone to russet, unlike its Golden Delicious parent. PA0 5. Fruit having a medium flesh texture, and high acidity, which results in a crisp, fresh flavor with an appealing tang. In this respect, it differs from its parent Golden Delicious and from Fuji, both of which are sweeter to the taste. PA0 6. Fruit having high soluble sugars of 12.5 to 15 percent Brix at optimum picking date. PA0 7. Fruit having an ability to retain long retail shelf life, comparable to its sister variety, Pink Lady. PA0 8. Fruit having a long cold storage life of up to six months allowing marketing flexibility.
Preliminary cold storage tests on apples harvested from three-year old trees grown at the Manjiump Research Centre indicate that this variety may not develop bitter pit and is highly tolerant to scald and as a consequence may not require DPA (Diphenylamine), as a preventive dip.
The variety has inherited the sunburn resistance, low chilling requirements exhibited by one of its parents (Lady Williams) and the excellent fruit quality (high sugar, crisp juicy flesh, and aromatic flavor) of both of its parent varieties.
The new seedling variety has been reproduced asexually by budding and grafting at the above named location. All subsequent asexually produced generations have been true to form in both their growth and fruiting characteristics and show that the foregoing characteristics come true and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations and generations.